vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Riptor
|-|Current Timeline= |-|Original Timeline= Summary Riptor is one of the original characters from the original "Killer Instinct". She is a product of Ultratech after splicing human and reptilian DNA. A monster with the ferocity of an animal, and the intelligence of man; she is one of the most ferocious combatants in the Killer Instinct Tournament. Despite this, she doesn't appear in the second game because TJ killed her. Though it's not exactly confirmed, it's implied that TJ had a "decisive victory over Riptor". Fortunately, Ultratech is able to bring her back, this time with cybernetic upgrades In the current version of Killer Instinct. Ready to tear apart her foes once more... (It's been noted that in the current Killer Instinct, Riptor is now being mass produced, with the most ferocious one being the one called Riptor) Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Riptor Origin: Killer Instinct Gender: Female Age: Around 4-5 years old Classification: (Cybernetic) Cloned Dinosaur (Velociraptor most likely), Cyborg Assassin, Stalker Infiltration Unit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acid Manipulation (in Original Killer Instinct), Can Fire Breath (Current Killer Instinct), Cyborgization, Non-Physical Interaction, Temporary Statistics Amplification via Instinct Mode Attack Potency: Island level (Can fight with the likes of Glacius and TJ Combo) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, longer when using tail, acid, or fire. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above Average (Riptor is said to be able to reason like humans and in the current KI, she's able to take orders and fight in strategic packs with other Riptors. Though this is overshadowed most of the time) Weaknesses: Riptor is torn by her human reasoning and her predatory instincts. This usually made her confused at first as she resorted to attacking on sight if she fails to understand something (she seems to overcome this weakness in the current KI as she can take orders from ARIA) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flame Breath:' Riptor breathes fire into her opponent. (Originally Acid) *'Primal Run:' Riptor quickly dashes at her opponent and slides forward. She can choose either to tackle them, blast a puff of fire, pounce, or sweep her opponent with her tail. *'Flame Carpet:' Riptor blasts fire on the ground burning the floor for a short period of time. *'Survival Run:' Riptor quickly retreats while staring at her opponent. in this stance she can blast fireballs while retreating or knock pursuing enemies behind her with tail. *'Predator Mode:' A fighting stance where Riptor crouches low and stalks her opponent. In this stance she can dodge overhead projectiles. She can choose two either bite her opponent's legs, breathe flames (either up or down), kick them, stab them with her tail, or sweep them. *'Shadow Moves:' Riptor can do a stronger variation of some of her attacks. *'Shoulder Charge:' Riptor charges in and rams her opponent, if this move is blocked, Riptor will automatically go into predator mode. (the shadow version does more damage). *'Talon Rake:' Riptor jumps and claws the opponent with her feet. (The shadow version does more damage) *'Tail Flip:' Riptor jumps and flips around smacking the opponent with her tail. (In the shadow version, Riptor swats the oppoent in the air before doing it and in the air version, she can control where she lands) *'Clever Girl:' Riptor headbutts her opponent and before they fly up, she bites them and slams them back down. (the shadow version does more damage and the opponent will do a ground bounce so Riptor can follow up) *'Instinct Mode:' Riptor's Cybernetics go into overdrive increasing her speed and the range of her flames and tail. (Current KI only) Note: Riptor from the original and current KI basically have the same stats so there's no need for another key. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Killer Instinct Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Animals Category:Clones Category:Hybrids Category:Cyborgs Category:Female Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Rare Ltd. Category:Microsoft